


All's Fair

by bossbeth



Series: Tumblr Scraps [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, and a bunch of piffle, and some texas state fair energy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 16:24:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16538069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bossbeth/pseuds/bossbeth
Summary: Some terrible food choices have to be experienced first hand.





	All's Fair

**Author's Note:**

> Moving more lil' tumblr drabbles over here... anon gave me the prompt "What even is that??" and my brain went to one ill-advised food item.

They had reached the point of the evening when they were both sitting on the sofa, largely ignoring the competition show on the television, scrolling through their feeds. Which meant that Kara was sending Lena a lot of cupcake posts on instagram.

Lena always tried to suss out the thread of thought behind the posts Kara would forward to her - but it was mostly animals, to be filed under Cute or Hilarious, or food, to be filed under Delicious Looking or Staggering In Presentation.

Kara had clearly fallen down a rabbit hole of food instagram, because their conversation was a wall of increasingly impossible-looking cupcakes.

The last - a grand rainbow monstrosity that looked too tall to actually eat - left Lena baffled. She turned her phone at Kara accusingly. “Come on, now, no baked good merits this much effort.”

“I always wonder how they taste,” mused Kara, peering at the sheer mass of frosting. “Is it all concept, no flavor? Like a deep fried oreo?”

Lena made a gagging sound. “What even is… A deep fried what?”

“Oreo.” Kara flopped back against the sofa, scrolling listlessly through her feed once more. “Like they did at the state fair last year.”

Lena shook her head. “I’ll have to take your word for it.”

Kara froze, staring at a fixed spot in space for a long moment. Just long enough that Lena wondered, did something just happen, some sort of time anomaly -

But then Kara’s head turned, slowly, and that frozen expression regarded Lena with great seriousness. “What, exactly, do you mean, ‘you’ll have to take my word for it?’”

Lena shrugged. “I’ve never been to a fair.”

Kara’s jaw dropped. “Never been –!!” The rest of her sentence was an incredulous splutter.

Lena rolled her eyes. “Come on, Kara, you know me. Why on earth would I subject myself to a place that celebrates a… twice baked cupcake?”

“IT WAS A DEEP FRIED OREO AND IT WAS TERRIBLE!” Kara’s tone conveyed a profound horror. “BUT WHEN ELSE WOULD YOU GET TO TRY ONE! THE STATE FAIR IS NON-NEGOTIABLE, LENA! THERE ARE A MILLION QUILTS! THERE ARE BUTTER SCULPTURES! THERE ARE MINIATURE HORSES!”

Lena’s brow went up in direct proportion to Kara’s volume. They stared at each other for a long moment.

“I’m going to the fair, aren’t I?” Lena grimaced.

And Kara crowed “YUP!”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr as bossbeth!


End file.
